


Dreams Come True

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [26]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Deployment is hard on them all, M/M, Ty loves Zane so much, daydream, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: All Ty wants is to marry the love of his life.It shouldn't be this hard.Day 26:Daydream





	Dreams Come True

Rolling over in bed, Zane reached out towards his lover, hoping to pull Ty close and curl around him for a few hours.  The hazy light of a late December morning was already peeking through the curtains but that didn’t mean Zane was ready to get up.  It was Christmas Day, goddamnit and for Christmas, he wanted Ty. In their bed. Preferably with no clothes on.

Instead of finding warm skin and solid muscle, Zane found cool sheets and an empty bed.  His mind raced for a moment before he sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Ty wasn’t there.  Ty hadn’t been there for six months. Ty was god knew where doing god knew what and Zane hadn’t even heard from him in weeks.  One letter and one call. That was all he had. 

He’d never felt more alone.  

Tears burned behind his eyes and Zane pressed the heel of his hands to his face to stop them from falling.  Six months, Ty told him. That was the number they’d both been clinging to. And now it was Christmas and Zane was spending it alone.  

He’d drive down to Bluefield after breakfast.  He promised Mara and intended to follow through, no matter how hallow he felt.  

Something shuffled off to the side of him and Zane instinctively reached for the gun he kept at the bedside.  “Whoa there, Lone Star.” Ty held up his hands in the doorway where he stood. HIs pajama pants hung low on his hips and Zane didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight.  “Forgot I was back again, didn’t you.” Not a question but a simple statement. 

Ty watched as the memories of the past week came flooding back.  Ty returning home. The two of them returning to Baltimore. Trying to find their way after so much time apart.  

Zane set the gun on the table and held out his arms.  Ty climbed onto his lap and held him tight, kissing his cheeks, his nose his lips.  “Only happens when you aren’t here when I wake up. So obviously you should just stay in bed until I wake up.”  Zane rolled so Ty was under him, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at his lover. There was so much warmth in that gaze, all the love that Zane felt for the man who’d captured his heart and soul, that Ty wondered if he might melt from the intensity of it.  

“I would have been except for one important thing, darlin’,” Ty drawled, making his accent more pronounced then grinning when he felt Zane’s reaction to it.  “I needed to get your Christmas present. You’re not going to complain about that, are you?” He stretched up to kiss his lover, grinning even as their lips met.  

Zane rolled off him and shook his head.  “No, I won’t complain about that. How did you manage to get me one?  You’ve only been home a few days.”

“I may have called in a favor from Deuce.”  When Ty told his brother what he wanted, Deuce was more than happy to get it for him and get it to Baltimore.  Before Zane could ask any other questions, Ty placed the small box on Zane’s chest. 

Breath catching, Zane looked at Ty and then back at the box.  “Doll?”

“Zane, will you marry me?”

...

“Six!  SIX! Are you even listening to me?”  Nick shook his shoulder and Ty blinked at him.  They were in the mess, thousands of miles from home, surrounded by hundreds of other soldiers, sailors, and Marines.  Zane was still in Baltimore, Doc was in Colorado, and the deployment hadn’t ended. “Where’d you go?”

Ty glanced around, making sure no one else saw him zone out, that no one else was listening to their conversations.  “I want to go home, Irish. I miss him.” Being apart for the month when Ty stayed in New Orleans was hard enough. But this?  This was torture. 

“Soon.  We’re all ready to go home.”  Nick wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Ty leaned against him. “He will be there waiting for you when we get off the bus.  Focus on that. Is that where you were when you were zoning off?”

Chuckling, Ty shook his head.  “Well, yes, but in bed.”

“Grady. Save it for the bunk!”

Ty rolled his eyes, laughing at his friend.  “Not like that, asshole. I’m going to propose.  I’m going to marry him as soon as possible.”

Something like longing passed through Nick’s eyes and Ty worried what that meant.  Nick had been off this whole deployment, his mind elsewhere, just like Ty. “You two are lucky,” Nick said after a moment.  “You have one another. There’s no doubt Zane loves you as much as you love him. He’s going to say yes.”

“I know.”  And he did.  He and Zane were practically married already.  It was just a matter of making it official. “I just want it now.”  He hated having to wait, having their lives on hold. 

“Six, we’ll get home.  You will get home to Garrett.  I...We will get home to Doc. We will do it and we’ll be home by Christmas.  I promise.”

Ty smiled sadly and nodded.  He believed it. Because Nick said it.  

And Nick O'Flaherty didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
